


1st Real Christmas

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's first Christmas to be happy in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Real Christmas

The tower was actually full without the world being in danger. The baddies seemed to be on holiday so Tony had the idea to through a party. It took little persuading and a ton of arrogance to get everyone on board with it. Steve, of course, was the last to give in because he thought they could find better things to do with their time. But it was Christmas Eve and Natasha's jab about if he had his shopping for them done, he shouldn't have anything to do forced him into agreement. 

"What do you know... I was right." Tony was lounging into the cushions as his words gained the captain's attention. "What were you right about?" It wasn't in the solider to go with anything. "Ya know, for a solider, you ask a lot of questions." Champagne had changed to beer about three hours ago and Stark was on his fifth. "I was right about the party." A few pairs of eyes were rolled at the gingerly slurred words. The genius was close to anti-social and only wanted the gathering because he'd been groomed into thinking that's what people did- they all knew that. Despite the stupidity of the reason, they all had fun and none of them were prepared to admit it.

A glance around the room showed everyone but one sitting around. It wasn't a major change- just enough for them to notice. "Where's-" Tony and Natasha both started and she finished. "Clint?" Being able to lose track of a 5'10 man was bothersome. It was an impossible game of hide and seek when the archer didn't want to be found. Though, thankfully, their bowman joined them with a grin. "Merry Christmas!" Bruce checked his watch. "It officially is." The scientist sounded almost shocked it was midnight. "I know it is. I was watching the clock." The hidden and withheld persona Clint usually had crumbled with a simple change of the date.

The blond was brought in against his friend's chest. That made the forced socialite leave the comfort of his seat. It wasn't jealousy. The two spies were just friends. Their closeness was from the time they spent together. She wasn't any closer to him than the rest of them. "You seem excited, huh?" The woman's voice grew louder as the distance slowly disappeared. "You're first real big Christmas." Barton glanced down and back up with a smile. 

It was his first one. No, it wasn't a thousand people and a million lights but he grew up with limited resources and even less love. Holidays weren't all that grand. At first it was just him and Barney, then he didn't care about what day it was, but now he had a family on the good side of things. Their smiles weren't from having a pocket of stolen means and their happiness didn't make his skin crawl. He could celebrate everything he never really got to have before.

Natasha made Tony think. The files were read but Hawkeye's had a lot blacked out. He started thinking that maybe she did get to know more. He didn't like it. "So you are, in fact, five years old?" The teasing just made Clint smile more. "Don't worry, Tin Man, you will be too someday." The attention was about to be lost when the younger hero was pulled away from the other agent. Pulled directly into a kiss shut down another comment. Warm liquored fire was held against an instant response. Lips parted before they were asked to, giving Clint the full flavor of Tony's partying. As suspected, he had traded champagne flutes for glass tumblers long before the beer came out. If the kiss wasn't broke he could have easily shared the buzz flowing off the other's tongue. And he wanted to. Gliding his tongue over the older man's, Clint whimpered almost inaudibly into the kiss and allowed his hand to raise to Tony's shoulder- asking for more. Which he didn't get as the genius pulled away. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
